En el fuego moribundo
by Thaly Black
Summary: Mientras mira el fuego moribundo de la Sala Común, Sirius Black reflexiona sobre sus más profundas emociones OneShoot Traduccion de Into The Dying Fire, de Diane Langley Sirius x Lily


**Nota de traducción:** _No soy traductora, al menos de momento, y mis conocimientos de inglés, aun que ámplios, no son totales, por eso, si hay algún fallo, ruego que me disculpéis._

**Disclaimer: **_Nada en esta historia me pertenece; ni siquiera ella misma, ya que yo solo me limité a traducirla. Es una obra de __**Dianle Langley**__, a la que estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme dejado traducirla, porque, es para mi un honor que me dejen hacer algo que me gusta, realmente, tanto. Si alguien quiere leer la historia original, puede encontrar el link al profile de la autora entre mis favoritos._

_No os doy mucho más la brasa, sólo deciros que dejéis muchos reviews, y que yo se los traduciré a Diane, para que vea la aceptación que tiene su obra._

_Ahora, sin más tardanzas, APB Productions, os trae un nuevo trabajito!!_

_----------------------------------------------_

**En el fuego moribundo**

Estoy aquí sentado, mirando al fuego moribundo. La noche está avanzada y James y Remus están haciendo algo en los terrenos. Me dijeron que fuese con ellos, pero rehusé cortesmente. No me apetecía. Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida. Debería haber estado feliz. Debería haberles felicitado. Pero no pude. Miro a mi lechuza, Artemis, que acaba de entrar. Algo en mi necesita sacar todo eso a fuera. Así que, sentado aquí, en la desierta Sala Común, empiezo a hablar con mi lechuza.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo mirarles juntos. Mi mejor amigo, James Potter, hizo hoy realidad su deseo. Él y Lily Evans empezaron a salir. Se quieren, se ve en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no lo habré visto antes? Tal vez estuviese demasiado cegado por mi propia esperanza. Porque quiero a Lily Evans.

Primer Año, subí al tren y me senté en un compartimento vacío. Poco después, una chiquilla con un precioso pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo, y pecas recubriendo su nariz, entró en mi compartimento. Me preguntó si se podía sentar conmigo.Yo asentí, y ella, rápidamente se sentó, hablando de sí misma y sonriendo. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Lily. Recordaré siempre, que de todos los compartimentos que podría haber elegido, eligió el mío.

Segundo Año, ella y yo fuimos emparejados para Pociones, y me pasé el año entero fingiendo tener problemas, para que esa preciosa jovencita me ayudase. Pasamos muchas tardes en la Sala Común, arrollados por el estudio y los trabajos, y hablando. Hablábamos mucho, y significaba mucho para me que ella me confiase muchos de sus más valiosos secretos.

Fue en Tercer Año, cuando Lily fundó el equipo de Quidditch, que mi mejor amigo se enamoró de ella. Se lo dijo, y empezó a hacerse engorroso. Siempre que podía evitarle aburriéndola, Lily venía a mi. Les hice a ambos un par de advertencias, casi hice de casamentero. Eso fue lo que James me dijo que hiciese. Pero mi corazón no estaba en ello. Yo no los quería juntos.

Caurto Año, James se volvió ridículo. Le pedía a salir a Lily constantemente, bromeaba y flirteaba con ella. Él era la estrella de equipo de Quidditch, y él y yo éramos los chicos más cotizados de Hogwarts. Aún así, Lily ignoraba el encanto ante el que cualquier otra chica habría caído. Ella lo veía como a un arrogante embaucador con tanto encanto como un callo en un dedo del pie. Ella me evitaba a mi también. Pasaba todo mi tiempo con James, por lo tanto, en su mente, yo no era mucho mejor que él. En realidad, no lo era.

Quinto Año, fue un año de TIMO's. Todo el mundo estaba empollando, y los profesores nos presionaban y presionaban. Lily y yo éramos prefectos. Las patrullas nocturnas era increibles. Hemos recorrido los pasillos juntos. Hemos hablado mucho tamién. Y estudiábamos juntos. Era genial estar tanto con ella. Tenía la risa más músical, y la mejor sonrisa. Era poco común verla conmigo y con mis amigos (fue ese año cuando nos convertimos en los Merodeadores), pero, tras esas maravillosas noches y madrugadas, su risa seguiría sonando en mis oídos.

Sexto Año, Lily volvió a la escuela habiendo florecido durante el verano. No sería nunca más, simplemente una chica, para nadie. Era maravillosa. Su pelo estaba largo y ondulado, enmarcando su rostro (que todavía tenía un resto de esas pecas que yo adoraba). Era alta y delgada. Elegante, divertida, preciosa... pronto todos los chicos pordían ver lo que yo llevaba viendo desde Primer Año. En contadas ocasiones anduve con ella ese año. Estaba siempre rodeada de gente. Y su actictud con James había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de cuan dificilmente és estaba tratando de ser educado y decente. Él era una de las personas a las que ella le estaba empezando a gustar. Yo odiaba que la gente la rodease constantemente. Pero hubo unos cuantos momentos, en los que ella me cegó con esa preciosa sonrisa, y yo supe que no se había olvidado de todos nuestros buenos momentos juntos. 

Todo eso está ya en el pasado. Ahora estoy sentado en este cuarto, deseando que todavía la chiquilla de la que fui mejor amigo. Ahora ella está con mi mejor amigo. Él entró en la habitación más temprano que de costumbre, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y me contó la noticia. Lo que había estado esperando desde Tercer Año había sucedido por fin.-

Artemis ulula impaciente, y yo me río de mi mismo.

-Y te estoy contando todo esto a tí-murmuro, acariciando sus suves plumas y cogiendo la carta con la que había venido. Me levanto, desperezandome. Me prece difilid de creer que haya hablado tanto con una lechuza. Me encamino hacia las escaleras cuando siento como alguien me agarra la túnica. Me paro y doy la vuelta. Unos ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos, y mi corazón late dolorosamente fuerte en mi pecho. Lily está ahí, con lágrimas aflorando en sus preciosos ojos. 

Empiezo a preguntarme desde quando está ahí, pero no lo necesito. Ya sé la respuesta. El silencio se instala entre nosotros. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y subir al dormitorio. No hay razón alguna para permanecer aquí y avergonzarme más. Pero ella me detiene con una triste sonrisa. Coloca sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo la abrazo. No sé que saldrá de esta noche. No me importa, de momento. Todo lo que quiero es sentarme aquí, con Lily en mis brazos... para siempre... 

-----------------------------

_¿Que os ha parecido mi primera vez como traductora? Espero que bien, porque me llevó una buena horita traducir todo esto, y son casi las 5 de la mañana, pero no me apetecía acostarme sin hacerlo._

_Dejad reviews para Diane y para mi!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Lily y Sirius!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.  
**


End file.
